Bloody chainsaws and Killer Crocs
by Marian of Cintra
Summary: A new killer prowls Gotham City murdering citizen's calling herself the Cleaner, in a warehouse across the harbor Batman tracked the killer down, successfully defeating her, he brought her to one place that suits her Arkham Asylum. What will the Cleaner plan once she's inside.
1. chapter 1

Patient's Name: Moira Zsasz Aka The Cleaner

Age:22

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: December 17th 1995

Race: Caucasian

Base of operations: Gotham city

Occupation: Professional criminal

Weapons: 9mm handgun, modified chainsaw, chloroform grenades, serrated knife

Bio: Moira Zsasz was born in Gotham city, with a silver spoon in her mouth she had everything she wanted for a 10 year old little girl, a tragic turn for the worst destroyed her life in one swift, her uncle Viktor burst through the mansion doors covered in blood filled with fresh scars, he slaughtered everyone at her birthday party, kidnapping her in the process, the police couldn't Viktor or find Moira all they found was her shredded dress, 10 years of her life was spent by her uncle training her, torturing her physically and mentally to become the perfect serial killer to pass his skills on to her if anything happens to him. Moira now is a hired killer paid to kill victims in bloody massscres, Batman has managed to stop her several times, this type of failure has caused Moira to slip deep into her insanity.

Notes: surprising strength, expert combater, unpredictable hysteria, expert modifer in weapons


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Batman this is a work of fiction** **(Normal Pov)**

"No!! oh god please no!!!." The man screamed in terror bound in ropes laying on the floor, he struggled in his bonds wanting to escape with his life.

Moira the cleaner gripped her chainsaw tightly hearing the man's screams, her chainsaw dragged on the floor making screeches as it made impact with the floor, she smiled seeing her prey wriggle in terror, _"It feels just like my first kill with Uncle Zsasz"_ Moira thought in her head, her excitement swelled up barely containing it seeing the man on the floor was sobbing uncontrollaby trying his hardest to wriggle out of his bonds Moira chuckled at his struggle.

"Oh god please!! free me, I'll pay you anything!!! Just let me live please!!!" the man screamed in terror begging for his life, Moira stood in front of her prey just smiling wide looking down at him with expressionless eyes, "Sorry, Penguin doesn't like it when his contracters back out of a deal, we're in a warehouse no one will hear you scream you should've told your boss to pay Cobblepot when you had the chance!"

Moira pressed the button turning on her chainsaw, as she raises it up high, "No one fucks with Penguin!!!" She screamed slamming her chainsaw down on the man, the chainsaw digged into the man's chest, Moira smiled wider seeing the man screamed in pain trying to grip on the chainsaw, trying to pull it out, Moira shoved in harder hearing her prey suffer.

She can hear the flesh making squelching noses mixed in with the mans screams, she heard the bones sastisfying crunched feeling the blood spayed on her face, the man no longer screamed just sprawled all over the floor with glassy eyes in a bloody mess.

Moira wiped the blood off her face feeling satisfied of her kill, she reached into the left pocket of her pants pulling her phone out, tapping the screen along with Penguins number, _"This better be good Cleaner"_

Penguin muttered clearly stressed about the contract, "Cobblepot sweetie, your contract is finished, I'm going home to wash the blood off, you can get one of your thugs to pick up your reminder, I hope to see payment soon?" Moira spoke through her phone sweet talking the penguin for a bit of extra cash.

 _"Oh thanks luv I'll send one of my men over to pick up the body, that'll teach Simon Stagg for double crossing me!" He'll get the message luv"_

Moira felt irked that he was ignoring her reward, "what about my payment?" Penguin answered her question _"You're payment will arrive when I get a cut out of Stagg's enterpise."_

"It better or else you'll lose one of your clients Cobblepot" Moira hanged up shoving her phone into her pocket.

The window next to the door burst open spraying glass all over the floor in front of the cleaner is the dark knight Batman himself, rising up staring in front of the female villain "It's over Cleaner!" he spoke bold in front of the killer, "Batman!" Moira grinned wide "I'm so glad your here I need another model to my collection!" she pressed the button on her chainsaw hearing the beautiful sounds it made, she raised her chainsaw high feeling its vibrations run through her body, "you'll make a fine trophy Batman, now die!" she screamed charging at the dark knight, she slammed her chainsaw down in front of him only hitting the wood floor.

Batman dodge Moira's attack letting her hit the floor, he formed his armored hand into a fist, delivering a blow under her chin, Moira staggered holding her chin, looking up again the last moment she saw was another fist slamming into her face knocking her out cold.

Batman flexed his fingers staring at the young woman his wrist com beeped alerting him, he pressed a few buttons seeing the holographic image of Alfred pop up, "Alfred I subdued the Cleaner but the hostage is dead" Batman spoke gruffly, "Tragic for his family no doubt, at least you stopped the Cleaner from comitting more of her ghastly murders" Alfred spoke professional, "Im sending her back to Arkham Asylum, she's too dangerous to keep in a cell at GCDP" Batman converse with Alfred "Agreed sir I'll contact the warden to let him know your coming and I'll send mr. Gordon a notice to clean up the scene" "Thanks Alfred" Batman ended the com, the dark knight looked over seeing Moira still unconcious, he grabbed her by her waist lifting her up, carrying her over his back.

Finally reaching to the batmobile Batman opened the trunk of the car laying the Girl inside the metal chair, the chair lifted up, than retreated into the trunk with the Cleaner inside, Batman entered the front of the car powering up the engine pressing the pedal boosting the batmobile through the Gotham highway.

 **Critiscim and compliments are welcome, let me know if I made an error thanks!**


	3. The dream

**I Do not own Batman, all rights go to D.C.**

"Yay!! Girls night!! hahaha" Harley Quinn cried out in happiness doing a cartwheel before standing up again, a familiar green hand was pressed on her left shoulder.

"Don't get careless Harley we all want to have fun on a girls night out" Poison Ivy cooed before releasing Harley's shoulder, Harley smiled at Ivy "Ok Pamey!" she hugged Ivy.

"I must admit it's nice to see you again Ivy, are we still friends even after that incident back at bludhaven square" a certain cat in black leather got near in Pamela's space, Poison Ivy simply smiled at Catwoman, "No worries Selina how can I forget that moment when you left my flowers drown underneath that sewer drain" Ivy glared at Selina mentioning her mistake, "They're just flowers Ivy, you can always get new ones" Catwoman chuckled brushing her shoulder off.

Poison Ivy felt her anger rise "They we're my!" She didn't get to say her comment, "Moira!!! there you are!!" Harley Quinn gigled in excitement front flipping in front of the Cleaner embracing her in the middle of street, Moira chuckled wrapping her arms around Harley, "I missed you too Harley, you knew I was gonna wait for you" Moira released her hug, Harley released hers as well, "I wanted you to have the best Girls night out in the world with us!" Harley said barely containing her excitement, she grabbed the cleaner's hand bringing her over to Poison Ivy and Catwoman, she skidded to a stop in front of the two girls with Moira in tow.

"Guy's I brought Moira with us!" Harley squealed before releasing Moira's hand, Moira rubbed her wrist while smiling to Poison Ivy and Catwoman, "Hi Pam, Hi Selena" she smiled at both of them, Selina walked over to the Cleaner wrapping her arms around her shoulders, "Good to see you sweetie, how's buisness?" Selina asked after she released her hug, Moira cocked her head "I finally got my payment from Penguin after cleaning up buisness for him" Moira muttered about Penguin which irked her, she cocked her head up to a familiar red hair friend "Ivy?" Moira questioned, Ivy grinned stroking Moira's cheek "who else would it be" she chuckled "I must thank you for watering the lillies they told me you took care of them" she spoke again with a grin on her face that can tell she's happy, Moira felt a smile form on her lips.

"They're lives matter just as every plant in Gotham, I wish more could understand that" she stated to Ivy,

Ivy closed her eyes for a moment "Mmm I knew I could trust you" all of a sudden Harley jumped up from her seated position "Guys I forgot someone else!" She gasped, "I forgot Killer Frost is coming with us!!."

Moira's vision blurred all of a sudden the colors started to fade she heard the voices fade into echos, her body felt light as a feather Moira suddenly flipped backwards as if an invisible hand was pressing her down, before she could utter a scream Moira opened her eyes seeing only seeing faint red lights in the darkness, she raised her arm up brushing something familiar on her to chest.

To go with her gut she assumed its a leather belt tied onto her tightly in a trunk of a car.

Moira felt her anger bubble up inside her, she grabbed belt pulling onto it viciously she kicked against the hood automatically screaming a fit, "God fucking shit dammit fuck fuck you fuck you aaaaaaggggghhhhh!!!!" her bout of hysteria flooded Batman's ears while driving the wheel of the batmobile. Batman spoke through the intercom "Your awake" Moira stopped her screaming hearing Batman's voice needless to say she was still angry, "Batman!! open this trunk fight me you bastard!" She shouted through the intercom beside her.

"No your too dangerous for your own good Cleaner" Batman spoke calmly driving through the highway connected to Arkham Asylum, "where are you taking me? Bats" Moira gritted out the words like they we're the bane of her life.

Batman knew this would only break her heart, even further after being defeated "where going to Arkham Asylum it's the only place for you right now."

Moira widen her eyes, an icy chill ran down her spine causing her to shiver slightly she closed her tight feeling cold tears flood her eyes, she wrapped her arms around herself sobbing quietly "I hate you Batman"

Moira spoke harshly before resuming to her sobbing form Never had she felt more afraid than that one time a year ago she and black spider broke the bed at a hotel that fell from 3 floores and killed 6 people on impact.

Batman closed his eyes remembering every word she spoke that escape from her lips, " _It wouldnt be the first time someone said that"_ Batman though to himself, he sighed before focusing on the road getting close to Arkham Asylum.

 **Yes she was dreaming XD**

 **also to answer the question why is she using a chainsaw its messy yes but gets the job faster while she can scrape the pieces and hide them in certain places example: Grocery, Sewer, a persons house, the ocean, or the contracter who hires her. cheers guys :D critiscm and compliments are welcome**


End file.
